1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machinery and tools for servicing, installing, balancing or repairing tires and wheels. More particularly, the present invention pertains to wheel servicing machines and hardware and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for servicing automobile wheels are known in the art. More particularly, tire changing machines configured for mounting and/or dismounting tires and wheels are used by tire retailers and vehicle repair shops of all kinds. Commercial wheel servicing machines of this type generally must be adaptable for use with different wheel types and configurations. A tire changing machine typically must engage and securely hold the wheel during servicing operations so that a tire can be either removed from or mounted onto the wheel.
Conventional wheel servicing machines known in the art typically include a shaft on which a wheel assembly is mounted for performing wheel servicing operations on the wheel. Common wheel servicing operations such as tire mounting and dismounting require engaging the tire side wall or tire bead with a tool. Conventional tools known and used in the art for engaging tires during mounting and dismounting require using a prybar or other device for inserting into a gap between the tire and rim. Insertion of such conventional tools can cause damage to the tire, the wheel rim or both.
What is needed then are improvements to the devices and methods for performing wheel servicing operations.